The use of mobile computing devices to capture digital images has become commonplace. Digital images are being captured to record special family moments, to post the occurrence of events on social media websites, and to generate a wide variety of print products that incorporate the digital images. As the demand for print products has increased, a number of different computer-based platforms, such as photo kiosks, websites, and mobile applications, have been created to make it convenient for a consumer to order a print product. These platforms facilitate the process of obtaining a print product by allowing the consumer to upload a digital image from a user computing device, and select a physical print product for fulfillment.
Photo kiosks are an interactive computer-based platform that may be physically located within retail stores, drug stores and grocery stores. They are a convenient platform because they offer the customer the ability to upload digital images located in the user's mobile computing device or access digital images that were previously uploaded by the customer, and customize a print product using the uploaded digital images without having to interact with store personnel. This allows the user to take the necessary time to select a print product without being pressured. Further, depending on the capabilities of the kiosk and the print product ordered by the consumer, the kiosk may include a printing device that allows for the fulfillment of the print product on the spot. For example, a kiosk may be capable of instantly printing various sized image prints while the consumer waits providing instant satisfaction to the consumer.
While photo kiosks provide many advantages to the consumer, this platform does provide some drawbacks. For instance, in order for the customer to make payment for the print order, the photo kiosk may have a payment processing system incorporated therein that is configured to receive the user's personal identifiable information and payment information, and directly collect payment for the print order. This is not ideal because the inclusion of the payment processing system within the photo kiosk increases the cost of manufacturing the photo kiosk. Further, this method requires that the business entity that operates the kiosk to collect personal identifiable information and payment information from the user, which must be handled carefully by the business entity that operates the photo kiosk to avoid violating any applicable privacy regulations. There are scenarios where an order is placed at a photo kiosk and the customer must provide payment at a service counter to provide payment to a service representative. However, this alternative method defeats the purpose of the photo kiosk being a full functioning self-service platform that allows the customer to fulfill a print order without having to interact with a customer service representative.
Accordingly there is a need for a system and method for ordering and fulfilling a print order without requiring the photo kiosk to process payment for the print order, while at the same time eliminating the need for the customer to provide payment to a customer service representative. The present invention fills these needs as well as other needs.